


El rey que veo en él

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fear, Love, Plans For The Future
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “La Compañía va a romperse. ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Con los Hobbits? Con Aragorn...”
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Kudos: 1





	El rey que veo en él

**El rey que veo en él**

“Gimli, ¿piensas nunca en lo que va a pasar después?”

Legolas estaba con el enano, afuera de los muros de Rohan. Miraba el horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos, como siempre hacía. Gimli lo miró fijo, confuso.

“¿Después de que?” preguntó, siguiendo jugando con el hacha en las manos, pensando que con vistas batallas futuras, tenía que ser ahilada.

“Después del final de la guerra. Quiero decir, si tuviéramos que ganar...” Legolas titubeó, pensando en cuanto fuera poco probable su victoria. “La Compañía va a romperse. ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Con los Hobbits? Con Aragorn...” su voz se hizo más sombría al último nombre.

“¿Por qué tendría que pasarnos algo? Creo que seguiremos estando juntos. Podría también pasar por alto el hecho que tengas orejas puntiagudas.” aunque la frase pareciera de burla, el enano estaba serio.

Legolas suspiró.

“Si Aragorn fuera el rey de los hombres, Arwen y él ya no tendrían obstáculos. Ella no tendría que irse a Valinor, sería reina y tendrían su final feliz.”

El enano resopló.

“Los elfos siempre pensáis demasiado, esto es el problema. Estás asumiendo demasiadas cosas. En primer lugar, tendríamos que ganas. Y luego, Arwen o no, no significa que Aragorn va a olvidarse de nosotros.” mientras hablaba, por lo demás, empezó a dudar. Suspiró, sentándose a lado del elfo.

“A veces me pregunto cómo habría sido mi vida si no hubiera sido una creatura inmortal.” murmuró él.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó Gimli.

“Ves, nosotros vemos demasiadas vidas irse. A menudo muchos pierden la facultad de apegarse a los seres humanos, porque saben qué su naturaleza es efímera, que tarde o temprano van a desaparecer, y que sólo quedará el recuerdo de ellos.” sonrió, con ternura. “Pero yo estoy feliz que no me haya pasado. El afecto que me vincula a Aragorn tiene raíces profundas.” explicó.

Gimli puso la mirada en blanco; como siempre, se había perdido en los razonamientos retorcidos del amigo.

“Bien, está así por él también, ¿no crees? Seguro que no va a alejarse de nosotros.” trató de tranquilizarlo. El elfo rio.

“Vale, pararé. No quería preocuparte, amigo mío.” suspiró otra vez. “Sin embargo, estoy seguro que tengas razón. En cuanto acabada la guerra, mucho va a cambiar. Nuestro vínculo no va a hacerlo.” le dijo, todavía sonriendo. El enano asintió, firme.

“Veo que razonas. Y, si tienes dudas, ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Seguro que te puede dar más respuestas. Sabes mejor que mí que yo no soy bueno a consolar la gente.”

El elfo lo miró.

“Tienes razón. Es mi mejor amigo, es justo que hable con él.” volvió a mirar el horizonte. “Y la noche parece apropiada. No hay ni una nube que manche el cielo.” añadió. Gimli suspiró.

“¿Por qué los orejas puntiagudas no podéis hacer un discurso entero claramente?” se quejó. Legolas le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

“Vale. Por esta noche, este orejas puntiagudas deja de fastidiarte.” le dijo, y luego se alejó, ágilmente. Desde lejos, oyó la voz del enano.

“¡No quería decir que me fastidias! ¡Sólo que eres el único que entiende cuando hablas!”

Legolas rio, y se fue al interior del palacio, en busca de Aragorn.

~

Los pensamientos de Arwen, estaban muy parecidos a los de Legolas. Ella también se había preguntado a menudo lo que iba a pasar, acabada la guerra.

Suspiró.

Si iba a sobrevivir.

Se sentía cada día más débil, como si el aire a su alrededor la hiriera, la envenenara. Sabía qué la culpa era toda de esa inseguridad.

¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Dónde iba a llevarlo, luego, su mismo corazón?

Todo lo que podía conocer, era que estaba bien. No sabía si su mérito fuera de ser elfa, o sólo de ser una mujer enamorada, pero lo sentía, cada vez. Sentía cuando recibía un rasguño, sentía sus batallas, como si ocurrieran en su interior.

Y también percibía las sombras en su mente, aunque no pudiera entender su esencia.

No quería ser la razón de esas sombras, pero se daba cuenta que estaba inevitable. Eran las mismas que despacio la nublaban, haciéndola gris.

Sólo de noche se concedía un poco de descanso de esa agonía. Pues los sueños volaban libres, y los colores volvían a visitarla, más brillantes que nunca. Volaba hasta donde estaba él, lo buscaba con ansiedad, y cuando lo encontraba sólo lo miraba.

Todo estaba concedido, en el mundo del olvido. También creer que todo habría estado bien.

Pero estaba consciente del hecho que sus caminos estaban dibujados por el destino, y que en ese momento estaba más lejos que nunca.

~

Aragorn no estaba tranquilo. Elrond lo había avisado sobre el destino de Arwen, y él había acogido la noticia con un dolor que no se podía imaginar.

Estaba sentado en el salón del palacio del rey Theoden, y miraba en el vacío en aire absorto. No podía creer que iba a ser la causa de la muerte de la elfa.

Todo lo que quería, todo lo para que luchaba cada día, le estaba deslizando de los dedos, y él no sabía cuál fuera la manera mejor de actuar.

De repente se sintió abrumado por el peso de las culpas de sus padres. La sangre de Isildur fluía prepotente en sus venas, dándole ese velo de egoísmo que le impedía de renunciar en ella.

La única excusa que podía dar, era que ella nunca habría aceptado de irse a Valinor. Lo quería, y la muerte le parecía el justo precio por ese amor.

Sin embargo, Aragorn se preguntaba cómo se pudiera llamar justicia, esa.

Le habría gustado creer que fuera sólo una pesadilla, despertarse y encontrarse a su lado, sin obstáculos, sin sangre, sin dolor.

Pero la realidad nunca dejaba de hacer sentir sus ecos de muerte en la mente del montaraz, haciéndolo sordo a la razón.

Sólo esperaba de tener otra ocasión. De poder de vuelta mirar en esos ojos, profundos y sinceros como nunca había visto, de tomarle las manos y darle su corazón, como ella le había dado el suyo.

No podía borrar el pasado. Sólo podía luchar para que tuvieran un futuro.

~

Arwen tuvo una punzada en el corazón.

Sentía la aflicción del hombre hacerse más y más penetrante, la atravesaba como una hoja en el pecho.

Suspiró. Conocía demasiado bien Aragorn para esperar que pudiera guardar la culpa fuera de su mente.

Nunca como entonces deseó estar a su lado. Acariciarle la cara, decirle que no era su culpa.

Estaba consciente del hecho que él nunca le hablaba de sus dudas, de sus malhumores. Quería enfrentar el mundo a solas, no quería compartir los pesos con nadie.

Una lágrima le cruzó la cara.

Ella había leído su destino en las hojas del tiempo. Él era el rey de Gondor, era el que habría tenido que devolver la fe y la paz en el corazón del mundo de los hombres.

Pero ahora esas palabras, que parecían trazadas en fuego, se habían apagado, desvanecido. Y ella había dejado de creer que esa existencia pudiera realizarse, en un universo sin agonía.

Y si ella no lo creía, sabía qué tampoco Aragorn se habría persuadido. Ya no había nada donde poner su corazón, nada que mereciera la pasión de la lucha. No había ideales, ni seguridades.

Arwen sentía dentro de sí sólo el amor que tenía por él, débil como un recuerdo, pero todavía vivo. Y hasta que había ese hilo de emociones que los ataba, hasta que la Estrella de la Tarde brillaba cerca del corazón del montaraz, sabía qué nada podía romper las promesas antiguas.

~

_Estaban encerrados en un sueño. Más fuerte que todos vínculos, era por Aragorn la imagen de Arwen que le sonreía, sus dedos que lo rozaban._

_“Todo esto no es real.” murmuró él._

_“Claro que es real. Hay a ti y hay a mí, y es lo único todavía real en este mundo.” contestó ella, sonriendo. El hombre la abrazó, apretándola fuerte. Descargó en ese abrazo todas ansiedades, todos miedos, todo lo que lo había sofocado durante los días pasados._

_“Tu padre me dijo que estás muriendo.” le dijo, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios._

_“Estamos en un buen sueño. Y en los sueños no hay muerte. Sólo hay vida. Yo estoy viva, aquí a tu lado.” declaró. Se miró alrededor, observando el azul donde estaban sumergidos._

_“Hay luz. Casi había olvidado como fuera. Últimamente la tierra está cubierta de gris y niebla.” dijo Aragorn, dejando que su mirada corriera a todo lo que lo rodeaba, familiarizando con esa visión._

_“La luz... es la que tenemos, Aragorn. Va a salir el sol, en la Tierra Media. Pero hay que ser tú ese sol, lo sabes.” le explicó. El montaraz cerró los ojos, y suspiró._

_“No sé si puedo.” murmuró._

_“Yo sí.” le aseguró ella, dándole un suave beso en los labios._

Aragorn se despertó. Era el amanecer. Un nuevo día hecho de batallas, hecho de planes.

Estaban más cerca del fin. Pero sabía de no estar a solas.

La cara de Arwen afloró en su mente, prepotente. Lo acogió con una sonrisa.

Lo cuidaba, como un espíritu vivo y suave.

Apretó las manos en la Estrella de la Tarde, y se preparó a enfrentar todos los obstáculos existentes, para volver a verla.

~

“¿Pues? ¿Encontraste a Aragorn?” preguntó Gimli a Legolas cuando el elfo volvió afuera del palacio. Legolas sacudió la cabeza.

“Dormía. No quise molestarlo. Tenía una cara... serena.” le explicó, sonriendo al pensar en la expresión de felicidad en la cara del amigo.

“Pues, bien... va a hablarle mañana.”

“No creo que lo haré.” lo corrigió el elfo, mereciéndose una mirada curiosa por parte del enano.

“Pero... acabas de decir que...” pronto, Legolas lo interrumpió.

“Gimli, si ganaremos esta guerra, Aragorn será rey de Gondor. Y los hombres necesitan a un rey feliz, vivieron demasiados años de abusos y terror. Lo merecen.” suspirón. “Y a Aragorn le hace falta Arwen para serlo. No tenemos que ser egoístas, tenemos que dejar que siga su camino. Sin embargo, él nos quiere, somos sus amigos. No creo que nos olvidaría con tanta facilidad.” añadió, en aire determinado.

“Pero así todo va a cambiar.” se quejó el enano, menos indiferente al futuro de lo que quería mostrar. Legolas se sentó a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

“Las cosas que cambian, no son siempre algo malo. Pero, aunque la idea tuviera que fastidiarte, te acuerdo que todavía tienes a un amigo.” le dijo, en voz suave. Gimli hizo una mueca.

“Un orejas puntiagudas, no lo olvidemos.” masculló, avergonzado.

Después de unos minutos, vieron las luces del amanecer aparecer en el cielo, haciéndolo claro, rellenándolo de azul.

“Será mejor que nos vamos. Tenemos que ir, y le haremos seguro falta a Aragorn.” Legolas animó a Gimli, que parecía absorto, observando los contornos del paisaje hacerse más definidos.

“Casi como a nosotros nos hace falta él.” murmuró. Finalmente se puso en pie, y se fue al interior del palacio junto al elfo.

Su amistad no excluía el amor de Aragorn por Arwen. Todo eso, unido, era lo que iba a derrotar la oscuridad.

Porque al mundo le hacían falta amaneceres como eso.


End file.
